Cherish those Moments
by blueaquarius7
Summary: Throughout her experiences with Delsin she has always cherished her time with him. A collection of Delsin and OC one-shots. All stories are set months after the ending of the game. Good Karma. Warning. Sexually mature content in later chapters.
1. Cliff Diving

"You think this is a good idea?" Eugene shifted nervously beside me as we stared down at the ocean water below us from the cliff's edge.

"Probably not, but I mean it's only, like, twenty-five feet. That's nothing really." I pulled off my shoes and socks before loopings my fingers in my jeans to pull them down.

"Wait, wait!," Eugene cried out, "Gabi, if you get hurt Delsin will kill me! We were just supposed to hang out and, ya know, not have you go cliff diving."

"I guess I better not get hurt then." I grinned and pulled off the rest of my clothing. Eugene's cheeks turned pink and he quickly turned away from me. I laughed at his bashfulness.

"Don't be like that Eugene! It's not like I'm naked! I'm wearing a swimsuit. Also, even if I did happen to run into some trouble you could just pick me up with one of your angels."

"W-well, I guess tha— "

"Wooh!" I whooped as I sprinted forward. My feet left the ground and I was soaring through the air for a split second before quickly descending towards the water. My breath was knocked out of me as soon as my body submerged into the cold water.

I let my body relax for a moment and then propelled myself back to the surface. I waved up at Eugene when I surfaced.

"Oh thank you god you're not hurt! Just wait! I'll send one of my angels to get you." Eugene was holding my clothes in his arms. He swiveled his head around frantically most likely looking for any signs of Delsin.

"That was great Eugene! And don't worry about getting me! I wanna swim back to shore! It's not that far!" I yelled up to him. I began swimming towards the shore before he could respond.

I'd been wanting to go cliff jumping ever since I saw some of the local boys do it. That's how I knew that spot was a good place to jump with no rocks hidden beneath the water's surface. I could hear Eugene calling out to me but I ignored him and focused on keeping my breathing even as I swam to shore. Once the water was shallow enough I walked the rest of the way.

I picked up some smooth rocks and shells that I felt beneath my feet, and shivered as the air hit my wet skin. I guess I was too preoccupied to notice someone's disapproving stare watching me walk onto the shore.

"Young lady! Do you know how dangerous that was?!" Betty's voice startled me out of my daze causing me to drop the shells and rocks in my hands. I looked up to see Betty standing firm with her arms crossed and Eugene cowering behind her.

She must have seen me jump off… _Oh shit…_ Beyond Betty was a pissed off looking Delsin striding towards us.

"Sorry Betty, it just seemed like so much fun when I saw the local boys doing it that I wanted to do it as well." I looked at her apologetically and shifted my eyes back to Delsin nervously.

"Hehe… Well, I better get going and dry off… Come on Eugene, let's go!" I tried running away from Delsin but I barely got anywhere before he reached me. _Darn my short legs._

Delsin's form towered over me, a scowl on his face. I looked up at him and made a puppy dog face to try and win his mercy. He glared at me a moment longer before sighing, taking off his jacket, and wrapping my cold body in it. Delsin turned his attention toward Eugene who was still hiding behind Betty.

"When you guys said you were going to hang out I thought you meant you were going to watch a movie or something. Not let Gabi run around half naked and take a dip in the ocean."

"I t-tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me!" Delsin continued to stare down Eugene. I didn't mean for him to get into trouble.

"Hey… Delsin, this was my idea. Don't take it out on Eugene. If you're gonna get mad at someone, be mad at me." I reached out and grabbed his arm. He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"How did you know anyway?"

"Betty called me as soon as she saw you two up there so I came down right away. You know you're not that strong of a swimmer. You should be more careful."

"That's right, honey," Betty walked over and cupped my hands with her own, "When Delsin first found you you'd almost drowned. You really worried us…"

 _Damn, now I feel really bad for making them worry._ I hung my head in shame.

"Sorry, you guys. That was pretty stupid of me. I wasn't really thinking. I can be pretty impulsive."

Betty chuckled, "I think Delsin is rubbing off on you. He's always getting into some kind of trouble."

"Man Betty, thanks for throwin' me under the bus." Delsin shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

I walked over to Eugene and grabbed my clothes out of his arms. "Thanks for holding this Eugene, and good lookin' out. I know if I got into some trouble you got my back." I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back.

"Yeah… anytime Gabi."

"Ok! Enough of the chit-chat let's get back to the house before you get sick." Delsin strode over to me and picked me up in his arms.

"Hey! I can walk myself!" I protested even though I enjoyed the warmth of his arms around me.

He ignored me and continued to walk us toward his pickup truck. I looked over his shoulder and saw Betty smiling at us and Eugene scampering in our direction.

Flashbacks of the day Delsin saved my life crossed my mind. I had no memory of who I was or my life before that point except for my name. Delsin not only saved my life, he's helped me start a new one.

I gave in and nuzzled my face in his shirt. He smelled of smoke. I grinned against his chest. I feel bad for making him worry, but maybe it's not such a bad thing that I did.


	2. Green Velvet

"Were you and Delsin together before you started dating Zach?"

Gabi fiddled with her hoodie's sleeves as she watched Fetch pull on another dress. The neon wielding conduit chuckled a bit and glanced at Gabi through the reflection in the mirror. Fetch has been dating a conduit named Zach since before Gabi began living with Delsin, but she found out from Eugene that at one point Fetch and Delsin were into each other. She was so close to Fetch, but this information made jealousy spark within her.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to worry about a thing. Smokes and I are just friends. We got caught up in the moment when we met in Seattle, but that was it. Anyways, whaddya think?" Fetch twirled in the black dress that hugged her body in all the right places and made her neon pink hair pop.

Gabi smiled up at her beautiful friend. "Gorgeous as always, Fetch."

"Thank you, Sweets. Now you try on the dress you picked out." Gabi reached up and grabbed the green velvet dress she'd chosen from the hanger.

Fetch sat down on the dressing room bench to give Gabi some room. Gabi quickly took off her hoodie and the rest of her clothing and slipped on the dress. She smoothed out the soft velvet over her skin with her hands as she examined her appearance in the mirror. Her beige skin and long dark brown hair looked good with the dark green dress. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the reflection of herself in the mirror. Her large light brown eyes framed with dark lashes stared back at her. The silver stud of her piercing glinted in the light on her button nose, and her full pink lips pursed as she turned to look at her back.

"I like it… But do I have to wear heels?" The thought of wearing heels made Gabi cringe.

"Of course! Besides, Delsin will definitely not be able to take his eyes off of you if you wear that dress AND some heels." Fetch gave her a playful wink.

The thought of catching Delsin's attention made Gabi's cheeks turn pink. She wanted Delsin to see her more than just a girl. She wanted him to see her as the 18 year old woman that she is, and her feelings for him continue to grow stronger as the months pass. I mean, how could she not have fallen for him? He saved her life, let her live with him, is the kindest person she knows, and no matter what she always feels safe with him. To Gabi, Delsin is her home and she wants to be more than just a friend to him.

"Fine… I'll wear heels…" Gabi uttered reluctantly. Fetch clapped her hands excitedly.

The two of them took of the dresses they'd tried on and put on their clothes before heading out of the dressing room and to the register to purchase their finds.

The night of the party came quickly.

Fetch had found Gabi a cute pair of black heels with a ankle strap and a chunky heel saying that it would be easier to walk in than a pointed heel. She planned to get ready at Fetch's apartment so Delsin would not see her until she arrived at the party. This was going to be a surprise.

"Oh doll, you look stunning." Fetch stepped back and admired her work.

Gabi swiveled on the chair to look into the vanity's mirror and when she saw her reflection she almost took a double take. Fetch had done an amazing job using earth tone colors to bring out Gabi's features in a subtle way. The only pop of color was the scarlet red lipstick on her plump lips.

"Wow, thank you Fetch. I love it!" Gabi exclaimed, leaning forward to get a better look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe who she saw in that reflection was her.

"That thick headed smokes better realize what he's been missing when he sees you."

Thinking about Delsin seeing her all done up for the first time since they had met made Gabi's stomach erupt in butterflies. Tonight was the night she was going tell Delsin how she felt about him. She couldn't hide her feelings anymore, and it's been especially hard to do so when they live together.

She made her way across the room and grabbed her dress off the hanger before taking off her clothes and slipping on the velvet material. It was nerve wracking to be going to a party filled with people after months of shyly making her way through social situations. She only really hung out with Delsin's friends and a few of the locals from the reservation.

After both of them were dressed they made their way to Fetch's white corolla and got in. Gabi's stomach was in knots as Fetch drove toward the building where the party was being held. Her neon wielding friend turned toward her after she parked the car a little ways away from the building,

"Sweetheart, just go in there and have fun. Don't pressure yourself to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing." Fetch's hand rested on hers.

"I'll try, Fetch. But I also want to try and tell Delsin how I feel…" Gabi unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car.

The party had already started and music blared as conduits and noncs (regular humans) mingled on the dance floor. Fetch grabbed Gabi's hand and lead her through the crowds of people toward the stairs went up the top floor that overlooked the dancefloor.

Gabi glanced looked towards the upper floor and saw Delsin chatting with some guys at a table near the railing. He didn't seem to notice them making their way towards him and Gabi's heart pounded harder the closer they got to him. Fetch let go of Gabi's hand when she noticed that her boyfriend Zach was at the table with Delsin and went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zach in turn put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead sweetly. Gabi was really happy for Fetch and Zach.

"Fetch!", Delsin talked over the music, "You finally made— " he stopped suddenly when he noticed Gabi and she instantly became self conscious. His eyes did a quick once over of her before he cleared his throat and lightly shook his head. Her stomach dropped. Did she look that bad to him?

"I'm glad you both made it." He finally said recovering from his shock with a smile.

"Gab! Get over here!" Fetch called over to her.

Gabi nervously walked over to the table feeling everyone's eyes suddenly watching her. She thanked whatever gods were watching over her that she didn't trip in her heels as she made her way to the table. She pulled out one of the chairs, sat down, and quickly introduced herself to the other two guys sitting at the table.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" The man who introduced himself as Eric asked her.

Gabi smiled and shook her head. "I'm ok for now, but thank you for asking."

"Well, do you want to head over to the dance floor with me then?" The other guy, Daniel, reached over and grabbed Gabi's hand, giving her a playful smirk.

"Oh, umm. I'm not sure… I'm not a good dancer…" She definitely didn't want to dance. Daniel seemed nice but she was a horrible dancer and at the moment dancing was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Don't worry. It's easy." Daniel gave her a warm smile and got up from his seat to move to her side of the table.

"S-sure… I guess…" She glanced nervously over at Fetch who was looking beyond her with a smirk on her face. What was she smiling—

"Sorry Dan, I need to talk to Gabi right now." Delsin moved in between Daniel and Gabi. He grabbed her wrist and led her away from the group, and she could her Fetch's giggling through the sound of the music.

Delsin led her through the building until they ended up in a quiet empty room with a window that overlooked the ocean. The room was dimly lit and the moon was full and shining in the night sky as its reflection glimmered in the water. It was beautiful, and it helped distract her from the hammering of her heart. He still hadn't let go of her and she could see in her face that he was annoyed. _Oh great. I've upset him. Tonight was supposed to be perfect and I was supposed to tell him how I felt, but instead I've just made him angry._ Gabi scowled at her stupidity. She always seemed to mess things up.

"Delsin, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry I made you mad." He looked down at her, his dark eyes meeting hers. Her stomach did a flip at the feeling that suddenly enveloped them.

"No Gab… I'm not mad at you… I just got… Ugh." He grunted and turned away from her, looking frustrated. The feeling was beginning to escape them and she wasn't going to let that happen. Not now that she was alone with him.

Gabi led him to a nearby couch, sat down, and patted the space beside her. He sat down next to her with a sigh. She studied him and admired his inky black hair that was uncovered from the usual beanie that he wore. It stopped at the nape of his neck and an unruly strand of it was in his face. She leaned forward and reached out moving the hair behind his ear.

Their eyes met and her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't realized how close she was to Delsin, and the look in his eyes was something she hadn't seen from him him before. His hands moved to her waist and the back of her neck and before she knew it he was kissing her. If she hadn't been sitting down her knees would've buckled and given out on her.

After a moment of hesitation, she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Delsin tilted his head and deepened the kiss making Gabi let out a stifled moan. His hands roamed her body before abruptly stopping, and he pulled back with a grin. He cleared his throat.

"Probably should stop now while I can control myself." He murmured staring down at her.

She had gotten some lipstick on him and she quickly wiped it off his lips and face. They just kissed, and not just a peck on the lips but a steamy hot kiss. Oh my god, she just kissed _Delsin_. Gabi felt even more heat rise to her already flushed face.

"It's been hard for me to act like I didn't want to kiss you every time I saw you, and when you showed up in that dress… I couldn't hold back, especially after those guys— " He stopped and shook his head. Gabi's eyes widened in shock. Delsin felt the same about her, and earlier he wasn't mad, he was jealous.

"Delsin, I've been having a hard time hiding my feelings too, and I was planning on telling you tonight but I guess things went better than planned…" She blushed again remembering his lips on hers.

Delsin smirked and swooped down and gave her a quick kiss. Her head was still fuzzy from their first kiss, and she leaned her head against his chest and listened to the calming thump of his heart.

"Can we stay here a bit longer please?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah." Delsin pulled her closer to him and leaned back on the couch.

Gabi snuggled closer to him and sighed happily. Things didn't go as she had planned and she was more than ok with that. _Maybe I should wear this dress more often..._


	3. The Beginning

Delsin had a way about him that could make you feel like you could always depend on him. And that's how I've always felt ever since I met him. It wasn't your typical way of meeting someone. In fact, he saved my life. Not only saved it, but gave me a whole new life after losing my memories. Let me tell you how Delsin saved my life,

I woke up to the feeling of my stomach in my chest and air whipping my hair in all directions. My eyes opened as I passed through what seemed to be a cloud, limbs stretched upwards as I plummeted through the evening sky. Pink and orange swirled in my vision as I let out a shrill scream. I closed my eyes shut and opened them again in attempt to wake myself up from this nightmare, but as I stared at my flailing limbs I realized this wasn't a nightmare. This was very real, I was most likely going to die on impact, and I had no idea how I even got myself into this situation. I tried to slightly turn and was suddenly flipped so I was facing the incoming water causing me to shriek. The sight of the water did nothing to reassure me because I knew once I came in contact with it at the rate I was going it would be like landing on concrete.

I closed my eyes and waited for the quick but painful death that awaited me. The wind roared in my ears as I rapidly descended towards the water and smoke suddenly filled my nostrils. I was abruptly knocked sideways causing all the air to escape my lungs. My descent through the sky went from free falling to an almost floating sensation. Maybe I've already died. I cracked my eyes open and was shocked to see the ocean about forty feet below me. I felt I was being suspended in air by something and confusion took hold of me. I should be dead. I stared down at the sparkling water until smoke clouded my eyesight, making me cough a bit as it entered my lungs.

"Oops, sorry bout' that. Are you ok?" I almost gave myself whiplash by how fast I turned my head to look behind me.

A man who looked to be in his mid-twenties stared down at me with a concerned look, and all I could do was gape at him. The sky passed by us and I realized he had one arm around my waist and the other positioned behind him. It looked like it was smoldering; smoke coming out from it in a stream. I guess he had saved me, and he was flying… We were flying!

"Haha, that was a close one wasn't it?" He joked.

"We're flying!" I exclaimed, still trying to process what was happening.

"We won't be in the air for long. I'm trying to get us as close to the shore as I can before we land in the water. I'll swim us to the beach once we land." I felt his chest rumble as he spoke and watched as we approached the water leaving us about twenty-five feet from the shore.

"How did I fall.." My voice trailing off as I tried to remember how I'd ended up free falling in the first place.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I saw you before it was too late." He aimed his free hand down as we came in contact with the water and I could hear it sizzle as his hand came in contact with it.

My body submerged in the cold water, and my limbs tingled from the adrenaline that was rushing through my veins. The mystery man instructed me to loop my arms around his neck, and I gratefully did so. He swam us to shore and when he kneeled down I detached myself from him, but as soon as my feet touched the ground I crumbled; my legs like jello.

"Woah there." My saviour said he reached down to pick me up. "Don't worry, I got you." He lifted me into his arms as I began to shake uncontrollably. My breath coming out in harsh, short pants. What had happened to me? Why am I here?

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Don't worry, I'm here. I'm got you." He said reassuringly as he smiled down at me and for the first time since he saved me I felt in my gut that I could trust him. I took another ragged gulp of air as he readjusted me in his arms.

"Take slow, deep breaths…" I did as he instructed; my body still shaking. "Yeah, that's it. Keep breathing and relax." I stared up at his dark brown eyes while I listened to his calming voice, my trembling hand gripping his vest. His black hair was drenched in water, and his skin seemed to radiate warmth even though we were both wet from head to toe. Where am I? And what was with the smoke? How was that even possible?

He walked us along the shore and towards what looked like a small town. A large building that seemed to be completely constructed by wood sat atop a hill with a large wooden eagle etched on top of it and four totem poles were placed in front of the building. The ocean where I'd fallen was flanked by a lush forest that looked as if were drawn in charcoal against the evening sky. I shivered as the cool breeze hit my body and stared longingly at the buildings ahead of us, they looked like they would be warm inside.

"Once we get to the Longhouse I'll find you a place where you can rest. After falling out of the sky, I'd think you'd want to." His pace was steady even though he had to lug me to wherever this Longhouse was, and I nodded up at him.

I watched in fascination as we passed the totem poles to make our way to the wooden building I now knew was the Longhouse. We hadn't talked after he told me where we were going, and I was relieved because I felt too tired to even talk. I wanted to properly thank him for saving me, but I didn't even know his name or even how to thank someone for saving my life. I stared up at him as he turned around to use his back to push open the door. He was very tan with a prominent nose, kind eyes, and high cheekbones. His dark hair was still slick with water and reached the beginning of his neck. Even though he'd been carrying me this whole time it seemed like he wasn't even out of breath, and I'm sure that I'm not light. He tilted his head down, met my gaze and smiled. His warm brown eyes were a calming sight.

"Don't worry. You're going to be alrig— "

"Delsin?! What happened?!" He jumped in surprise and turned towards the person who'd spoken.

"Man, Betty! I almost dropped her! You scared the hell out of me." Delsin's grip around me became a little tighter and I turned my head to look at the person called Betty. She was an older lady with gray hair and smile lines under her eyes. She stepped forward and placed her hand on mine, and I was enveloped by the smell of cinnamon.

"My goodness, Delsin, she's freezing! I'll get her a blanket and something warm to drink." Betty scurried off somewhere in the Longhouse.

Delsin walked us over to some comfortable looking couches near a window and crouched down before gently placing me on the soft couch and sitting at the end of it. I glanced outside and saw that the sun had set and a full moon was peeking through the forest. For some miraculous reason I'd ended up plummeting through the sky only to be saved by a man with unheard of abilities, and I still hadn't thanked him. I took a big gulp of air to settle my nerves before turning towards him.

"D-delsin… Thank you for saving me. I don't know how this has happened, but I do know that if you hadn't caught me I would've died. I don't even know how I can thank you properly." I stuttered, my nerves still getting the best of me. Delsin looked at me for a moment before giving me a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I saw you before it was too late. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me at first." Betty made her way back into the main room with a blanket in one arm and a steaming cup in the other. She set the cup on a small table beside the couch before unfurling the blanket over my shoulders and tucking me into a cozy bundle.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"You're welcome, honey. My name is Betty. Would you like to tell me your name?" I opened my mouth to respond but suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over me. I lurched forward and gripped my stomach, and felt a warm hand on my back as I slowly grasped onto the name entering my mind. Gabriella… Why was it so hard for me to remember my own name?

"You ok?" I realized it was Delsin rubbing my back and I nodded, still slumped over as nausea seeped out of me.

"My name is Gabriella." I heard myself say as my vision swam in and out of focus.

"Gabriella, what a beautiful name." Betty started, "Now, honey, what happened to you?" I shook my head, still unable to wrap my head around this situation.

"Betty, I know this sounds crazy, but when I first saw her she was tumbling through the sky. I was able to catch her before she hit the water, but I'm not sure where she's from." Delsin's voice resounded through my head, and my eyelids suddenly felt as if weights were attached to them causing them to droop.

"Poor girl, she's falling asleep. She must be exhausted from the shock of all this… Delsin, bring her to your place and we'll try to resolve this in the morning." Betty sounded far away.

"Right." Was the last thing I heard Delsin say before sleep overtook me.

That was my very first impression of my hero. My very first glimpse into the kindness of Delsin's heart and the welcoming people he introduced me to. It took me some time to get used to living with him and relearning things about myself that my amnesia had taken away from me. I still have no memory of who I was before Delsin saved me. I'm not even sure if I have any family that might be looking for me, but for now my life is on the rez with Delsin. I would be dead if he hadn't caught me, and I would have never known what an amazing person he is either. I would have never known how much I could love someone as much as I love him. Through all of this Delsin has been the one constant thing in my life. Home, to me, is wherever he is.


	4. Rainfall

I could hear the rain pattering on the rooftop as I sipped my tea. Delsin had gone out to meet up with a group of conduits who were in need of advice. It seemed like Delsin was always busy with things like that. Always helping people and acting like it was no big deal. Just like he helps me. He opened up his home to me, made sure that I had everything I needed to be comfortable, and told me I could live with him as long as I needed to. It was clear to me from the moment I met him that he has a kind heart.

I'd been living with Delsin for about five months now, and I really feel comfortable with him. He's taught me a lot since he saved me and I owe him my life. The first month was difficult for me because I had no recollection of who I was or where I was from. The only thing I could remember was my name. I still am trying to figure out more about my past and how in the world I'd ended up here in the first place.

Sighing, I walked over from the kitchen table and to the couch. _What am I thinking?_ It's still rough now. It's never stopped being difficult but I'm having a hard time coming to terms with whether I should continue to chase my past or move on with my life.

Delsin has given me a second chance at life and I don't want to waste it. I don't want to be stuck searching for my past my entire life, but at the same time I crave to find out more about who I was. Where I'm from. What my family was like. If I have any siblings. I wanted to know all of it but everytime I try to remember I feel as if there's something in the way, blocking my memories.

I stretched myself out onto the couch, placing my mug on the floor so I could wrap my arms around myself. I'd been trying to keep away from thinking of those things for the past month because whenever I do I get into a mood that I can't seem to get out of. A wave of depression pulled over me and covered my form. Gripping my arms tightly I felt my body begin to shake as tears trailed down my cheeks.

 _Will I ever find out who I was? Will I ever be able to move on from this? Does my family miss me? Are they looking for me? Or do they not want me? Maybe that's why they haven't found me yet. Maybe they don't even want me. Maybe I'm just a burden._

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of something else. Anything else but this. These thoughts made me ache and I don't know how to stop myself once my minds gone this route. I don't want to cry anymore. The first time I cried when I moved into Delsin's he heard me and felt upset with himself that he couldn't help me. I don't want to be a burden to him… _I don't want him to leave me._

A sob escaped my lips as I continued to cry. I let myself sob for what seemed like an hour. My eyes were still shut tight and now my hair and shirt were damp with my tears. I couldn't hear anything except for the sound of me crying. I could no longer hear the rain and my heart feels so empty…

Warm arms suddenly wrapped around my form and sat me up so I was being embraced. Even with my eyes still shut and my head against his shoulder I knew it was him. The familiar smell of smoke filled my senses. It was the same smell of logs in the fireplace during the holidays. I was crying so hard I didn't even hear him come in. Delsin rubbed circles into my back while I clung onto him, still sobbing.

"Hey…" He said softly, "I'm here Gabi… I'm here for you…"

"I-I'm sorry I'm so useless!" I cried, "I'm sorry! D-don't leave me!" My voice broke as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh… Don't say that. You're not useless."

He held me in his arms until I finally stopped crying. I was exhausted from it and my eyelids began to droop as I rest my head on his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes.

"Thank you for everything…" I murmured into his shirt.

"Gabi, I will always be there for you. This house is your home as long as you want it to be."

I hugged him tighter when a realization hit me. I might not remember where I'm from or who I was before this but right now, in this moment, I am home. Delsin is my home.


	5. Angels

Sun rays peeked through the trees, making patches of light rest on the lush grass. Gabriella lay with her hands placed on her stomach as she stared up into the sky. It was a warm spring day and flowers littered the grass in patches. When the clouds shifted a ray of sunlight stretched over her body causing her to sigh contentedly at its warmth.

She loved to come to this place on the reservation. It was so green and full of life. It was so easy to relax here and let her mind quiet. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath of the fresh forest air that surrounded her. Delsin had left somewhere early that morning so she decided to go an explore for a bit before settling on coming here.

 _It's so peaceful here…_ She let herself relax and soon she dozed off while listening to the birds chirp happily in the trees. She dreamt of the time she watched Delsin create a painting in his art studio. He revealed a painting that he had finished the night before. The sight of the painting made her gasp in shock. It was a slightly altered version of her near-death experience. He made that painful memory into a beautiful image.

It was a standstill of her free falling through the sky, but instead of a look of terror, it was one of peace. Her eyes were closed and beautiful wings sprouted from her back and extended past the length of her body. The ocean's blue water glittered below the evening sky and the forest was painted black against it were in the background. Delsin had painted himself jumping up with his arms outstretched to catch her, smoke billowing from him. This was the moment Delsin had saved her life.

" _I know this time was a scary and crazy experience, but I wanted to show you what you mean to me and everyone else you've met here. I wanted to make this for you so I could show you the good that came out of this experience. You are an angel in all of our lives and we appreciate you."_

After Delsin had shown her his painting and told her this, Gabriella embraced him tightly. Her heart felt full and warm. Delsin wrapped his arms around her and they held each other. She was used to his joking and sarcasm, but he when presented this painting to her with his thoughtful remark she realized that their meeting meant as much to him as it did to her. He was the beginning of this life to her, and she began to realize that **this** could be her life. She could live life with him happily.

She awoke from her snooze to her hair swaying in the wind and her arms and legs wrapped around a warm body. Breathing in deeply she took in Delsin's calming smokey smell and shifted her head so her chin was resting on his shoulder. It seemed she had been sleeping longer than she thought because the sun was about to set and the sky swirled with beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows.

"Must have been dreaming of something nice because you were smiling in your sleep when I found you." Delsin adjusted her weight on his back.

"Yeah… It was a nice dream" She shifted herself into a more upright position and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you, but you don't have to carry me. I can walk now."

He released her legs so she could hop down. Once she was on her feet they continued down the road.

"How did you know I was there?" She tilted her head to gaze up at him.

"You've always somehow ended up there since you've lived here. When I came home and you weren't there I figured you'd be there."

"Thanks for coming to get me, Delsin."

"No problem, Gab." He paused and stared down at her with warmth in his eyes and a smile on his face. "I'll always be there for you."

A smile tugged at her lips and she felt her heart swell with happiness.

"I'll always be there for you too."

Reaching out she took hold of his hand and hummed a happy tune as they made their way home. _Delsin, you're my angel._


	6. Art Sesh Part 1

When I got up this morning the sun rays were already beaming through my window and I could feel the heat radiating from them. It usually doesn't get hot in Washington or so I've been told. There's only about two months out of the year where there is constant sunshine and we're currently going through a bit of a heatwave. It's been in the high eighties to low nineties the past few days and while that might seem like nothing to some people living in other states it's definitely a shock to those living in Washington especially since most houses here don't have air conditioning. And it just so happens that Delsin's house in one of the many places that does not have air conditioning. We're actually going to the city tomorrow to get two or three portable air conditioners for the house. One for my room, another for Delsin's, and the third for the living room.

 _A nice cold shower sounds refreshing right now._ I shifted out of my bed and made my way over to my closet where I picked out one of my few dresses that Fetch helped me pick out from the mall a couple weeks ago. My mind shifted back to the conversation we had on the ride back to the house that evening.

"What?! You haven't even moved past making out? You've been going out for the past couple months. Are you nervous about it or somethin'?" Fetch looked at me before turning her eyes back on the road.

I shifted in my seat and felt the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. It's just that I thought you'd have done it already since you had a major makeout sesh with him and then started dating the next day."

"Yeah… Delsin hasn't pushed me to do anything I wouldn't want to do and I know he never would. I _want_ to go further with him I just don't know how to tell him." My face felt hot even thinking about doing anything with Delsin past some kissing and how his hands would roam my body when we made out.

"Well, sweetheart. Actions speak louder than words. And I'm sure when the moment comes things will happen naturally, and you won't have to ask. Trust me."

Fetch's words stuck in my mind since then and I continued to ponder them as I undressed in the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Delsin has been nothing but understanding with me when it came to the intimacy of our relationship. Even though we've been going out for some time now I'm still nervous to sleep in the same room as him and he respects that. But there are moments where I wish I was bold enough to say what I wanted to do with him without being so timid about it.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as the cool water hit my skin. _Am I a perv or something since I want to go further with Delsin? I guess it's normal… Fetch was talking about it as if I should've done something already… So wanting it must not be wrong._

I slapped my hands to my cheeks and shook my head. I don't know why I can't stop thinking about these things. How am I supposed to talk to Delsin normally if these thoughts keep racing through my mind?

I tried to allow my mind to go blank and focus on how the cool water ran through my hair and over my body. After washing my hair and cleaning myself with some soap I rinsed myself and turned off the shower.

It already felt hot the moment I stepped out and I was thankful that I had my dress. Pants or leggings would've been way too uncomfortable in this weather. I dried myself self with my towel and decided against blow drying my hair. After slipping on my clothes I examined my appearance in the mirror. The light blue dress looked good against my beige skin and dark hair. It hugged my upper body before falling more loosely past my waist and ended a little past my mid thigh. A knock on the door startled me out of my daze.

"Hey Gabi, I got a surprise for you. Are you decent?" Delsin's voice sounded through the door.

"Yeah, I'm dressed." He opened the door and the smile on his face melted into a look of surprise before he shook his head and smiled once more. I stared at him for a moment, a bit concerned by his reaction.

"Your hairs all wet. You're gonna get sick if you don't dry it." He picked up my towel and tousled my hair playfully with it.

"Hey! Haha it's hot, Delsin! I didn't want to blow dry my hair." I tried to push his hands away from my but felt my strength being sapped from my laughing.

My wet hair had made the material of my dress damp and it felt good against my hot skin. I swept my hair to the side moved out of the bathroom feeling a bit giddy that Delsin had something in store for me.

"So, care to show me what you have hidden up your sleeve?"

Delsin smirked and took my hand, leading me to his bedroom. His bed had sketchpads, pens, and colored pencils strewn across it. I'd always loved how creative Delsin is and I'm very vocal about how much I enjoy his art.

"You've always told me how you love art, and that you wanted to give it a try. So I brought some stuff home so we could mess around and have some fun with it. I'll show you how I do my sketches."

Delsin looked at the art supplies on his bed and then back at me. He rubbed his hand on the back of his hand seeming nervous.

"Do you wanna give it a try? If you don't that's fine. I mean— "

"No no! Delsin, thank you so much for thinking of me! I'm so happy you're going to teach me some things about art and how you draw… It means a lot to me." I took his hand into mine, squeezing it gently and doing a little hop to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Delsin is an amazing artist and we both scribbled away on our sketchpads. It was so much fun watching him draw. He seemed to be in his element as he sketched. His eyes so focused on his piece and his hands in constant motion. I looked down at my own drawing. I was trying to draw the longhouse with the sunset behind it, and it seemed to look alright but I bet it was nothing compared to Delsin's drawing.

When I looked back up at Delsin I found him staring intently at me, or more specifically, at my legs. My eyes wandered down to see that my dress had bunched up around my hips and my blank panties were exposed. I felt my whole face heat up and I quickly straightened out my dress. _I'm so stupid sitting like that. I forgot I was wearing a dress. How embarrassing!_

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to stare." Delsin looked away from me, his face flushed.

His hands gripped his sketchpad tightly and I could tell he was trying hard not to meet my gaze. ' **...when the moment comes things will happen naturally, and you won't have to ask. Trust me.'** Fetch's words echoed through my mind. I don't know what came over me but my mind went blank as I felt myself shift forward, placing my sketchpad aside and leaning in to give Delsin a kiss.

My lips met his with fervor and after he recovered from his moment of shock he quickly reacted, moving his lips against mine. He ran his hand through my damp hair and placed behind my neck, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. I moaned against his lips and felt butterflies tingling in my stomach. A yelp of surprise escaped my lips when I suddenly found myself pushed onto my back.

I feel this might end up being more than just a make out sesh...


	7. Art Sesh Part 2

**WARNING. This chapter has mature and sexual content in it. It's entirely of that nature from start to finish. If you are not comfortable with that then please do not read this chapter.**

I never thought an innocent art session in Delsin's room would take such turn and end up with me lying on the bed, **on Delsin's bed,** with his face hovering above me. My heart pounded in my chest as I stared up at Delsin. His hands were placed on either side of my head and my back cushioned by the soft mattress beneath me.

His eyes were dark with emotion and I felt a slow burning sensation begin to build below my stomach. I let out a ragged breath when Delsin took his right hand and trailed it down my cheek, over my neck, between the valley of my breasts, and continued trailing south before resting just below my belly button.

"W-what are you doing Delsin?" I stuttered my body suddenly feeling hot.

Delsin answered by leaning down and peppering kisses down my neck. I moaned in response to his ministrations.

"You shouldn't have worn this dress today… It's been hard for me to hold back all this time." His voice was husky as his fingers pulled up the hem of my dress.

"I-it's a hot day! Why wouldn't I wear a d-dress?" I stuttered feeling very aware of Delsin's other hand stroking my skin.

Delsin knocked off the drawing pads and pencils off the bed before he lifted my dress to my waist and moved himself downward so his face was just over my core.

"I swear… you can be so oblivious sometimes. Your dress was so wet earlier I could see right through it," He laughed lightly, "...and I happened to see that you don't have a bra on underneath this."

He caressed my inner thighs and I squirmed under his touch. I perched myself on my elbows to look at him. His head in between my thighs was a sinfully sweet sight that made me catch my breath. Delsin lifted his head up and stared into my eyes, lust consuming them.

"If you want me to stop. Tell me. I promise I will." I held his gaze feeling butterflies erupt in my stomach.

I'd been living with Delsin for almost a year now after he saved me and we'd just started dating two months ago. I know I can trust Delsin. I know I can trust him with my body. _I want this to happen…_

"I don't want you to stop…" My voice came out in a whisper.

Delsin smirked at me before spreading my legs and kissing my inner thighs. He sucked on the skin just below my core and I couldn't control the moans escaping my lips. His fingers hooked around the band of my underwear and slowly dragged it down my legs. Once it was off he threw it on the floor. I could feel the heat of his breath on me and I felt a sudden want within me that I knew only he could satisfy.

"Fuck. You're already so wet. Do you want me that badly?" He teased as he ghosted his fingers over my clit.

"D-delsin!" I whimpered, "Don't mess with me. I want you… Please…"

"Hmm… Can't say no to that." He grinned before dipping his head down to my core and lapping me up with his tongue.

I let out a pleasured cry. I'd never known how could something like this could feel so good and I continuously moaned his name as I watched him eat me out. His tongue circled around my clit mercilessly.

My breath came out in pants. Delsin suddenly speared me with his finger and continued his assault on my clit with his tongue. My head tilted back as I cried out. He pumped his finger into me before adding a second one and I felt my legs begin to shake as he continued to carry me to my high with his ministrations. My eyes shut tight as I felt an orgasm take hold of my body. My mouth opened in a silent scream.

I fell back onto the bed and my now overly sensitive body twitched as I came down from my high. Delsin grabbed a condom from his nightstand and ripped the packaging with his teeth. He stood and took off his clothes and putting on the condom. Staring down at me, he lifted hand to his lips and licking my essence off his fingers. I shivered at the sight.

He climbed on top of me and captured my lips letting me taste myself on his tongue. I would think that something like this would gross me out, but instead it made me even more turned on. He groaned against my lips as he ground his hard length against me and I moved my hips against his. I broke away from the kiss and stared up at him. I could feel the need radiating off of our bodies.

"Delsin, I need you right now."

He thrust inside without warning. I expected pain but I just felt a fullness inside me that I'd never felt before. I began to cry out his name as he rocked inside of me slowly at first, but I began to plead he go faster and his thrusts became harder and more frequent. The sensations almost seem to be too much and I grasped onto his shoulders tightly to keep myself from going over the edge too soon. Delsin cursed as he relentlessly pounded into me, not letting me come down from my orgasm.

"Fuck!" He growled into my shoulder before flipping me onto my stomach, raising my ass to him and plunging into me once again. I moaned feeling even more excited over his rugged handling of my body.

His fingers gripped my hips as he rocked his cock inside me. My cheek lay against the bed as I screamed at that feeling of him thrusting in and out of me. Delsin's thrusts became sporadic. I knew he was close and I could feel myself about to burst again as well.

"Please don't stop!" I moaned, "I'm coming!"

Delsin cried out as we simultaneously reached our release. We both panted and I felt the euphoric feeling of the orgasm holding onto me. Delsin kissed the back of my shoulders and down my spine without removing himself from me. I could feel him throbbing inside of me.

Seeming reluctant, he pulled out of me and got up to throw the condom in the trash. He got back onto the bed and pulled me underneath the sheets with him before giving me a sweet kiss. I cuddled against him and pulled my dress completely off of my body to get more comfortable.

"That was amazing…" I sighed contentedly. "I thought my first time would hurt." Delsin chuckled and swept my hair behind my ear.

"Glad you enjoyed… You said it didn't hurt, but is your body feeling ok? Was I too rough?" He caressed my cheek tenderly as he waited for my response.

"I'm fine… I actually… really liked when you were a bit rough with me…" I turned away from him quickly feeling the blush making its way to my face.

He laughed and kissed me. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I groaned against his mouth feeling heat build in between my legs once more.

"In that case..." His eyes filled with lust as he stared at my naked body, "Why not go another round?"

Delsin swooped down and took my left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. His hand trailed down my waist and I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach.

Oh my. I've created a monster.


End file.
